


never trust man who can dance

by skeletonflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: if there is only one accurate thing about fifty shades of grey trilogy, it's to never trust a man who can dance.





	never trust man who can dance

**Author's Note:**

> Im back at my bullshit. Unedited.

As much as Kyungsoo dislikes sweating, he supposes he cannot really avoid it since he is required to take the mandatory three-unit Dance course in the university he is in. Studying as a music major in the College of Arts of SM University, Kyungsoo at least expected that he would not only be inclined to be trained for music. Rather, he is at least expected to have one course for dancing. In fact, he should have taken this particular course three semesters ago but he had always found an excuse to avoid the dread of dancing, or sweating to be exact.

But when he was called in by the college secretary three weeks before the classes start, he was left with no choice but to find the most suitable dancing course that will match his planned schedule for the next semester. Luckily, he was able to find one. Contemporary Dance. And Kyungsoo thinks that luck might have still been on his side when he realized that two of his best friends from the Music department are also taking the same class.

It has been almost three weeks since they took the class. Kyungsoo found it boring and tiring during the first week, but after the continuous repetitions of steps and choreographies, Kyungsoo realizes that he might actually also like dancing as much as he likes seeing it with his own eyes. It is not actually the first time he has been introduced to the kind of enchantment dancing gives to an audience, the captivity it holds to them, as if you are trapped, overdosed even if there is no way out.

Kyungsoo has been so used to just seeing different dance recitals, dance competitions, and dance intermissions to different events that he has never bother to think of doing the same thing. Before, he was just contented to hold his microphone on one hand, standing in front of stage, doing what he likes the most, singing his hearts out with emotions he holds on his every rendition. But now, Kyungsoo can certainly see himself dancing, moving with every beat of the music instead of just singing it, performing his own interpretation from the story each song narrates. He does not care if he makes mistakes on some of the steps, what is important is that he gets to show a story, one that he wants the audience to see, to feel, and to draw themselves into. 

He finds himself smiling, not his usual cheeky grin but a heart-shaped smile he occasionally uses for special reasons. His class is currently on their third attempt of polishing their choreography for their first dance presentation when the doors at the back of the room are opened. Kyungsoo and the rest of the class gasp when they easily recognized the people who barged inside the dance studio. He maintains his composure after one of the people who entered gave him a small grin.

“Oh right. How could I forget?” Miss Boa Kwon cheekily smiles in front of her students, playing innocent that she has forgotten her surprise to her class. She is aware of the attempts of her students, despite being discrete, to their wishes to see Dance Major students on their own natural habitat, where they were bare of the make-up and costumes, and simply just students who share the same passion for dancing. Miss Boa even knows about some crushes of her students have for certain students from Dance Department, but she ignores it. Passion before hook ups, she mentally takes notes for her student.

“Don’t pretend as if you were shocked Miss Boa when it was actually you who had sent me multiple messages early in the morning, reminding me not to forget this special surprise.” Mister Yunho Jung taunts back while he puts his arms on her shoulders. Both of the teachers have been best friends since they started teaching in the university so it should have been expected this surprise to happen. In fact, it is not the first time for them to do these kinds of surprises. Yet Kyungsoo remains rooted from his place, raising his eyebrows on one of the students from Dance Departments, as if he is sending a telepathic message. 

“Ohhh, I’m busted. Why don’t we just go straight to point since we only have an hour and a half for this day?” Miss Boa walks towards the group of students and faces her class,

“Today class, as you all know these are the selected students from Dance Department. They are going to help you polish your dance presentation. So don’t waste your time. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Miss Boa winks at her class, attempting to imply another implication for the last time. It is their love life after all. 

“Why don’t you show your prepared choreography first? We could start from there. They can provide you the insight since they have been doing that for years” Mister Yunho adds.

So with mixed reactions from the music major, some with their determination to impress the dance major students while some with wariness and anxiety of being judged by them, the class starts to form their starting position. 

Miss Boa Kwon, along with Mister Yunho and his students sit in front of them, giving the class encouragement nods and smiles. 

After the second choreography of their presentation, the music students remain to their closing positions and look to their instructor and the guests with hopeful smiles. The smiles grow larger when they receive claps and some with whistles and howls, at least they know they did well on their surprise presentation. 

“For a non-dance major students class, I think you probably did well on performing the choreography. We just have to improve on some parts, where some of you still struggle to deliver. Other than that, my students could actually help you out.” Mister Yunho starts his evaluation. The Contemporary Dance students takes it as a compliment since they know that Mister Yunho does not sugarcoat his comments and insights when it comes to dancing.

“I am proud of you,” is all what Miss Boa can deliver, “How about we ask a representative from Yunho’s class?” Boa looks at the side where the Dance Major students chose to sit. The dance major students look at each other, sending each other secret messages, then only one name is heard, “Jongin!!!”, pointing their fingers towards a sunkissed student wearing sleeveless shirt and grey sweatpants. The student seems to be shy from the attention he is getting, but he stands from his position and walks towards Miss Boa and Mister Yunho.

When he reaches their side, “Hello, I am Kim Jongin from Dance Department,” the student introduces himself as if most of the Contemporary Dance students are not his fans ever since he performed the ‘Sexy Back’ when he was a freshman. Several groups of students look at him like he is an art personified. Some even steal a photo since he was closer than ever. There is no stage separating him from the audience.

Mister Yunho gives him an encouraging pat so that he could share his insights, “Ahm, I know you have been practicing for quite a while for this presentation. Some of you might even return home late at night, seeing your lover already passed asleep yet you cannot do anything about it since grades is more important, You can attend to their needs after your recital.” Jongin teases the contemporary dance students who are mostly wearing confused faces because they think the comment is not really important while the Dance Major students shouts and whistles. Mister Yunho face palms while Miss Boa simply smiles.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, feels two elbows on both of his side, glaring at Jongdae and Baekhyun who only snicker at him. He ignores them in the end. 

“Anyway, working your ass off late at night even if you hate sweating, I think you already did a good job and your efforts have been paying off. Just keep your energy, teamwork, and passion until your recital.” 

Unlike Miss Boa and Mister Yunho, Jongin is the one who receives bows from the students. He dismisses it and goes back to his position.

Mister Yunho decides to let the care of his Dance Major students to Miss Boa and leaves the class because an hour and a half time without class is a blessing for him.

As good as the practice presentation was, Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable with the sweat sticking on his skin. Miss Boa lets her students choose whatever to waste the class period. She gives them the chance to ask the Dance Major students who remain in the dance studio for pointers and tips on dancing. Kyungsoo should follow the rest of the students who immediately flock themselves towards the popular ones like Oh Sehun, Lee Taemin, Zhang Yixing, Lee Hyukjae, and definitely the man of the hour, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo, however, chooses to take a rest at the farthest corner of the room, holding his green face towel. After the continuous presentation, Kyungsoo realizes that he really hates sweating. He does not bother to ask for any advice from dance major students because he really thinks he can do that even after the class period. Flopping down at the right corner with relief and satisfaction, he puts his face towel around his neck and observes his classmates and the visitors. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae do not really argue with his choice and sit with him, with Jongdae on their middle. Unlike Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Baekhyun immediately wipe their bodies from sweat and takes a drink from their water bottles. They both see Kyungsoo sending glares towards a particular dance student but they ignore it. They are quite relieved that they are not the receiver of it since it is always unnerving to receive one. Jongdae and Baekhyun look at each other, seems like the younger did not know anything about it. 

Their stares are broken when they heard a new but familiar voice closer to them, followed by a series of giggles.

“Oh my gosh, would you look at those hip thrusts!” 

The trio immediately stop frozen but remain quiet. Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow towards Jongdae while Jongdae sends the same one towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo maintains his face blank, knowing that he is not actually the one who was asked the question, given with the growing sounds of giggles from his classmates. He looks into his left side and sees four of his classmates— Minyoung, Sungkyung, Jihyun, and Shinhye. All the girls eyes are trained on someone else.

Even if Kyungsoo does not want to put stereotypes, he would still label those four as the mean girls who always want the attention of everyone, wrapping them around their fingers. Apparently, Jongdae and Baekhyun share the same view with him since they all shudder at the same time. They exchange glances but choose not to say anything about it. At first, they decided to ignore the comment but the giggles never die down. The trio get curious on what would give Minyoung say those commentary, then they see them pointing fingers towards someone.

The trio follow their line of sight and Baekhyun almost chokes on his water bottle. Jongdae pats his back while biting back a remark towards their girl classmates. If it is not obvious before he had given his insight from their class practice performance, Jongin has definitely been the center of a lot of attention from other people. If his face does not suffice, his movements definitely do. Given with how the four girls react, Kyungsoo definitely know they have been charmed, enamoured, like they are under a spell. 

What makes it worse or better is how his muscles always flex when he shows parts of the choreography to his eager music classmates. With his sleeveless tee, the trio realize how big and broad Jongin really is. The combination of a sexy man and dancing is fatal and not good for their sanity and health. 

“Right, he’s good, like really, really, really good,” Sungkyung immediately agrees, followed by a series of nods from the other two. 

Seemingly encouraged that the other three share the same sentiment, Jihyun also adds, “just imagine having those hip thrusts put into action aside from dancing, huh? Just imagine.” 

Jongdae is the one who definitely chokes on water this time, sputtering water in front of them. Baekhyun reacts with disgust but do the same thing with Jongdae earlier and pats his back. The four girls notice them and move closer to the trio looking as if they are in the meeting to end corruption and evil.

“What do you think, Baekhyun?” Shinhye is the one who asks this time, watching with fascination as Jongin show another dance routine. “You think he likes having his lover dominated? I mean, why else would someone like him moves his hips like that, right? It is like he is thrusting into some imaginary person”

“His stroke game is definitely A++. Others will be jealous and envious of his lover, just imagine not having a boring sex life since it is impossible for someone like Kim Jongin,” Sungkyung adds.

Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a glare, quite frustrated and offended by the topic of their conversation but also curious of his answer. When Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo’s glare, he sends him a wink then falling himself into the same set of giggles like their four girl classmates. Baekhyun reaches forward, squeezing Jongdae in the middle, and put the most innocent smile, fake innocent smile on Kyungsoo. He reaches for Kyungsoo’s hands and holds it. 

“Why don’t you ask Kyungsoo instead? Seem like he knows more than me actually,” Baekhyun says, going back to his previous position. Jongdae breathes a sigh of relief, whether from the return of his personal space or the lack of reaction from Kyungsoo.

The four girls meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, having curious gazes on how to why their most nonchalant classmate has a say towards the dancing abilities or sex performance of a certain sunkissed dancing king. 

Still, the four repeat their question to Kyungsoo, knowing full well that he is openly gay like Baekhyun and Jongdae, “Right, I bet you’d also like to be dominated by him if given a chance. So what do you think, Kyungsoo?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun immediately burst into boisterous laughter, holding their stomachs and wiping their happy tears out. The laughters even get the attention from some of their classmates and dance major students to look their way. Even Jongin looks at their side, raising a questioning look from them but continues to help three girls on their dance.

Simply encouraged by the laughter and the giddiness from Jongin looking their way, the four girls continue to gush over the sunkissed dancer.

“Have you read Fifty Shades of Grey? Aside from Mr. Grey being the richest and most handsome person, he could also dance. There was this line, ‘Never trust a man who can dance’ . Oh my, do you think the author was implying about how good and great the dancers are on bed, especially if they’re putting their hips into good use and pleasure.” Shinhye says as if it is the greatest mystery solved.

Kyungsoo cringes at the commentary. If there is a book that could be burned in hell, Kyungsoo believes it is that trilogy. The trilogy has a lot of inaccuracies but he supposes the ‘never trust a man who can dance’ is definitely the only one accurate and right about the trilogy. That line is proven tested and credible, coming from his own experience. Kyungsoo decides not to voice that out though.

The four girls sigh dreamily and continue to ogle at the dancer who is now hip-thrusting again to Confession performed by the idol Kai from their recent concert. Damn, Kai had recently performed it and yet Jongin moves the same style as the idol. His short demonstration obviously gets the attention of almost all of their classmates. Jongin’s classmates tease him by saying, “Go get it Kim Jongin!” 

“Girls and Gays, I’m gonna ask him out.” Minyoung looks at her girl friends and to what she believes her blooming friendship with the vocal trio. 

Kyungsoo is the next one who chokes on water this time. Jongdae pats him on his back while Baekhyun sends him a concerned gaze. Kyungsoo gives them a small smile and looks his way to the direction of the four girls, then he snorts.

“Would not pursue it if I were you.” Kyungsoo remains on his blank face.

Minyoung turns her attention from Jongin’s moving body to Kyungsoo to give him a withering glare. “Why not?”

Jongin is obviously now teasing his audience when he moves shirt up as if he is wiping the sweat from his face. Everyone in the room looks his way, and it feels like the room has dropped down its temperature. Baekhyun and Jongdae whistle from the view while Kyungsoo looks at him with fond smile. His dance classmates also continue to hype him up more than usual.

When Kyungsoo realizes that he has not given his answer yet, Kyungsoo acts nonchalant, “I don’t think you are his type.” 

At that, Baekhyun and Jongdae laugh again, quite enjoying the remarks of their friend. Jongdae squeezes Kyungsoo’s shoulder like Mister Yunho did earlier with Jongin. 

The other three girls take offense with that and glare at Kyungsoo. They remove their gaze from Jongin even if it looks like they do not want to so that they could defend their friend. “Right, what do you know then? Let’s have a bet, treat for a Michelin restaurant says I will have him by the end of this period. And by the end of the school, I’ll have him wreck me in bed tonight to the point that I could barely walk for tomorrow.” Minyoung confidently states while her other friends encourages her. The girl really has the guts to say those lines. 

And this, this is what Jongdae and Baekhyun dread to avoid. The glare of a Do Kyungsoo could rival satan himself but they keep it a secret. The glare is changed back to an unchanging face. Kyungsoo not biting back his remark is a sign that you are closer to your death. Jongdae and Baekhyun close their eyes for a moment but they all just see Kyungsoo and Minyoung sizing each other up even if they’re still sitting at the right corner. Kyungsoo, for what feels like hours, nods his head. 

Minyoung decides that it is time for her to win the bet. She moves up from her sitting position and removes the imaginary dust from her pants. Kyungsoo watches as she gets the water bottle offered by Shinhye and face towel offered by Sungkyung. The trio and the three other girls watch as another confession unfolds.

Minyoung walks over to Jongin who has his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. Jongin gives Minyoung a sweet smile. The other three girls swoon while the trio gag.  
Even if they are not able to hear the conversation, they know how Minyoung is showering him with obvious praises and compliments and she even tucks her hair in her ear, batting her eyelashes at Jongin. She gives him the water bottle and even attempts to wipe the sweat on his face but Jongin moves her hand away. 

It does not discourage her in fact she takes it as if Jongin is flirting back so she moves closer into his personal space and holds his arm. Kyungsoo can determine the exact moment when Minyoung asks him out because Jongin’s lips definitely change into a thin line. Jongin moves his hand at the back of his neck and rubs it. For someone who has been receiving numerous confession every week, he is still not used to those kinds of attention. 

Jongin gives her an awkward pat and shakes his head. Jongin’s teammates seem to understand the situation and look Kyungsoo’s way. Kyungsoo ignores it for the sake of watching and waiting for the scene to finish. Jongin pats her back like Jongdae and Baekhyun did earlier. Kyungsoo thinks it is still right, Minyoung could be choking on her tears later. He wants to feel bad, but all he could think of was his Michelin restaurant treat.

Jongin walks away from her and walks slowly towards where Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and the other three girls are currently sitting. The three girls might have felt bad for their friend who is now sulking in front of the mirror, but their confidence return when Jongin looks at their way and give them a sweet smile, showing them his cheek dimples. They think they can have a chance.

When Jongin is almost closer to them, he stops his steps and frown at their direction. The girls get intimidated by that frown but Kyungsoo remains his gaze from the dancer. The dancer shakes his head and continues his way towards them. 

When Shinhye tries to open her mouth and say something, Jongin immediately side steps her and moves closer to the trio. The three girls give the trio confused frowns while Jongdae and Baekhyun raise their brows. Kyungsoo ignores them for the millionth time this day and returns Jongin’s look who is now crouching in front of him. 

Jongin moves his face closer to the singer to the point that there are only few inches from their face. Then, without a warning, Jongin gets the face towel on Kyungsoo’s hands and is the one who wipes the sweat from his face. Kyungsoo forgets that he was still sweating and sticky.

“Hyung!!! I told you to wipe your sweat every after dance practice or else you’ll get sick.” Jongin continues to wipe Kyungsoo’s face, then he moves the towel to wipe Kyungsoo’s arms and neck. When Jongin looks as if he is still not yet satisfied, he asks Kyungsoo to stand up. Kyungsoo confusedly obliges. 

When Jongin turns Kyungsoo’s back from him and immediately puts the towel inside his shirt to wipe the sweat from his back, Kyungsoo loses his composure, and blushes. He just knows he is turning into tomato now. He looks at Baekhyun and Jongdae’s direction and sees them smirking towards the three girls like they are provoking them. 

Jongin continues his doing, unaware of the shutters of cameras from some students, taking different angles from the unfolding scene.

“You know, something was weird earlier,” Jongin starts a conversation, ignoring Baekhyun and Jongdae poking his knees and thighs. “Minyoung-sunbae just asked me out.” 

“I know that already,” Kyungsoo replies back, giving up on stopping Jongin from wiping his back. When the younger is set to do something, he does it until it is finished. He’s driven like that. 

“She is pretty charmed by you to the point that she complimented your dancing outside the stage and practice room. I tried to warn her, but it was no use.” Kyungsoo adds, pretending to be worried.

Baekhyun snorts at that, standing up and removing the strays of hairs from Jongin’s face, “You did not even try to stop her though. I think you just wanted to win and get that Michelin restaurant bet.”

“Hell yeah!” Kyungsoo shrugs his response, sharing his primary goal from the bet.

“You sold me out, hyung. How could you?” Jongins fake gasps, placing his hand in front of his chest as if he is actually hurt.

“Stop whining Kim Jongin. I’m supposed to be mad at you. How could you keep this a secret?,” 

“It’s a surprise,’’ Jongin finishes wiping his back and turns Kyungsoo around. Kyungsoo faces him again, but what surprises him the most is Jongin giving him an eskimo kiss. Baekhyun and Jongdae pretend to vomit, his dance team shouted ‘not again, kim jongin, not again’ while their classmates from Contemporary dance widen their eyes, drop their jaws, and even send Kyungsoo a look of betrayal.

Kyungsoo ignores them and tugs Jongin’s hand when they heard their university bell. At least, the period is finished.

He invites Baekhyun and Jongdae out, “Come on. Let’s go and have our lunch. My treat,” Kyungsoo gives them his heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun and Jongdae realize it’s as scary as his glare especially now they know the reason behind that smile.

Jongdae stands up and moves closer to Baekhyun. He is scared from what Kyungsoo could do next. 

When Minyoung reaches their side, her other friends walk closer to her. The four girls are now sending them glares that could rival Kyungsoo’s but it does not matter, Kyungsoo’s is still scarier.

“I told you so, you are not his type,” Kyungsoo simply says, holding out his other hand, “Now where’s my winning prize?”

Minyoung crosses her arms in front of her chest but sighs defeatedly, she gets her wallet from her one of her bags and gets the amount needed for a Michelin restaurant.  
When Kyungsoo takes it, he walks towards the classroom door, holding Jongin’s left hand. When they reach the door, Kyungsoo stops himself while Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae follow.

Kyungsoo turns his back on Baekhyun, looking straight on his eyes, and says,

“Baekhyun, if I am absent for tomorrow’s dance practice, know that I was tired and obviously wrecked all night long. I cannot do the routine well if that is the case, right? Tell Miss Boa that,” 

“Kyungsoo!!!”

“Jagi!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Petty kyungsoo is petty. Please comment to make me feel loved. Thank you.


End file.
